vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday Night Bites/Transcript
Forbes Residence wakes up. Her pillow is covered with blood. Damon is sleeping next to her in bed. She gets up and tries to leave the room, but Damon wakes up too. :Damon: Good morning. :Caroline: Please...Don't! :Damon: Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah. hits Damon with a lamp. :Caroline: No! No! No! Get away from me! No! throws the pillow covered in blood at Damon. :Damon: This could have gone a completely different way. smells the pillow, his face begins to change. He attacks Caroline again. :Caroline: Aaah!!!!!! Mystic Falls High :Bonnie: I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow. :Elena: You were the one who said to go for it. :Bonnie: Now I'm saying take it slow. :Elena: Why the about-face? :Bonnie: It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field. :Elena: Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying? :Bonnie: It's stupid. :Elena: Bonnie... :Bonnie: What? :Elena: Spit it out. :Bonnie: I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling. :Elena: Is that it? Bonnie. :Bonnie: It was bad bad! :Elena: Is this the whole witch mojo thing again? :Bonnie: You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend. :Elena: And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that. the school. :Vicki: I rock. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat. :Jeremy: You and Tyler have fun. :Vicki: Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go. :Jeremy: You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait...everyone already knows. :Vicki: Yeah. But it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang. :Jeremy: Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs? :Vicki: Screw you. :Jeremy: No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears. to Elena and Bonnie. Stefan joins in. :Stefan: Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie. :Bonnie: Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later. leaves. :Elena: Bonnie, wait... :Stefan: She doesn't like me very much. :Elena: She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you. and Tyler are throwing a football around. :Tyler: Look...there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset. :Matt: You're a dick. :Tyler: While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls. :Matt: Gnomes. :Elena: Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight? :Stefan: Yes. :Elena: Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished. :Matt: Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice. :Tyler: Let her know she made the wrong one. catches the football. :Matt: What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty! throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. He quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. Elena laughs. the school. :Elena: That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football. :Stefan: I used to. It was a long time ago. :Elena: So why don't you try out for the team? :Stefan: Yeah, I don't think so. :Elena: So you don't like football? :Stefan: No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels. :Elena: They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends. :Stefan: Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery. :Elena: Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy. :Stefan: Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be? :Elena: Soon. She's working on it. history class. Bonnie is writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22". :Tanner: World war II ended in...Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945. :Elena: Psst. FYI...Our team sucks. They could use you. :Stefan: Can't. :Tanner: Pearl Harbor. :Stefan: I'm a loner. :Tanner: Miss Gilbert? :Elena: Hmm? :Tanner: Pearl Harbor? :Elena: Um... :Stefan: December 7, 1941. :Tanner: Thank you, Miss Gilbert. :Stefan: Anytime. :Tanner: Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall. :Stefan: 1989. I'm good with dates, sir. :Tanner: Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act. :Stefan: 1964. :Tanner: John F. Kennedy assassination. :Stefan: 1963. :Tanner: Martin Luther King. :Stefan: '68. :Tanner: Lincoln. :Stefan: 1865. :Tanner: Roe vs. Wade. :Stefan: 1973. :Tanner: Brown vs. Board. :Stefan: 1954. :Tanner: The battle of Gettysburg. :Stefan: 1863. :Tanner: Korean war. :Stefan: 1950 to 1953. :Tanner: Ha! It ended in '52. :Stefan: Uh, actually, sir, it was '53. :Tanner: Look it up, somebody. Quickly. :Student: It was 19...53. the hallway. :Elena: How did you know all of that? :Stefan: Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing. field. The team is practicing. :Matt: Nice job! Nice job! :Tanner: Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball! :Tyler: Yes, coach. :Tanner: Now do it again! is sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice. The cheerleaders are on the other side of the field warming up. Elena shows up. :Bonnie: Oh, my God! You're here! :Elena: Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight. :Bonnie: I am? :Elena: Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance. :Bonnie: Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times. :Elena: Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there. :Bonnie: Fine. I'll go. :Elena: Good. is talking to Mr. Tanner about joining the football team. :Tanner: Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore. :Stefan: I wasn't here then, sir. :Tanner: And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned. :Stefan: Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good. :Tanner: Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71. :Stefan: '71 was the...Sorry. I...I understand that, sir. :Tanner: Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again! :Matt: First my girlfriend, now my team? :Tyler: Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha! the cheerleader's practice. :Bonnie: Seriously, where is Caroline? :Elena: I don't know. It's not like her. :Bonnie: I'll try her again. arrives in Damon's car. She kisses him. :Elena: Uh... :Bonnie: Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill. :Elena: That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore. :Bonnie: Salvatore, as in Stefan?! :Caroline: I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. football field. :Matt: Blue 80! Blue 80! Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it. :Tanner: Get it. :Matt: Line up! keeps doing a great job on the football field. Elena watches him. :Matt: I hate to say it, but he's got skills. :Tyler: I think he needs a buddy pass. :Matt: Really? :Tyler: You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest. listens in to their conversation. :Tanner: Do it again. :Matt: All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut! throws the ball and hits Stefan hard with it. :Tyler: Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy. :Tanner: You gonna live, Salvatore? :Stefan: Yeah. :Tanner: Walk it off, son. :Matt: Hey. That was my bad. :Stefan: It's all right. :Matt: Yeah. :Tanner: All right. finger is broken. He pops it back into place. Salvatore Boarding House enters his bedroom, Damon is there, reading Stefan's diary. :Damon: How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many...adjectives. rips the diary out of his hands. :Stefan: What are you doing here? :Damon: I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us. tries to keep a straight face but can't do it. :Stefan: You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon. :Damon: Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just...simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck. Gilbert Residence and Bonnie are preparing dinner in the kitchen. :Bonnie: You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture. :Elena: Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop. :Bonnie: Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that? :Elena: Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams? :Bonnie: She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch? :Elena: I don't want to be a witch. pours the to-go food into a bowl. :Bonnie: And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody. :Elena: Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons? :Bonnie: Middle drawer on your left. :Elena: Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times. :Bonnie: Yeah, that's it. doorbell rings. :Elena: Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self. leaves. :Bonnie: Birthday candles. opens the drawer and birthday candles are there. Dining Room. Stefan, and Bonnie are eating together. :Elena: Did Tanner give you a hard time today? :Stefan: Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right. :Elena: Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and... :Bonnie: Yeah, I heard. :Elena: Why don't you tell Stefan about your family? :Bonnie: Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad. :Elena: No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool. :Bonnie: Cool isn't the word I'd use. :Stefan: Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s. :Bonnie: My family came by way of Salem. :Stefan: Really? Salem witches? :Bonnie: Yeah. :Stefan: I would say that's pretty cool. :Bonnie: Really? Why? :Stefan: Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity. :Bonnie: Yeah, they are. doorbell rings again. :Elena: I wonder who that could be. opens the door. Caroline and Damon are outside. :Caroline: Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert. :Elena: Oh. :Damon: Hope you don't mind. :Stefan: What are you doing here? :Damon: Waiting for Elena to invite me in. :Elena: Oh, yeah, you can... :Stefan: No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon? :Caroline: Get in here. :Stefan: We're just...finishing up. :Elena: It's fine. Just come on in. :Damon: You have a beautiful home, Elena. :Elena: Thank you. Living Room. :Caroline: I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it. :Damon: That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it. :Caroline: Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. :Bonnie: I'll work with her. She'll get it. :Caroline: I guess we can put her in the back. :Damon: You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena. :Caroline: Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity. :Damon: I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die. :Stefan: We don't need to get into that right now, Damon. :Damon: Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm. Mystic Grill grabs Vicki. :Vicki: Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later. :Tyler: I'll see you later. :Matt: She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it. :Jeremy: I find it pretty easy. runs into Jeremy. :Jeremy: All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's...That's real nice. :Tyler: I don't need to impress her. I already won. Now you're dead. :Jeremy: Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up. :Matt: Ty, don't! :Tyler: The next time I see you, Gilbert... :Jeremy: No, next time I see you. :Matt: What are you doin', Vick? Gilbert Residence kitchen. :Damon: One more. :Elena: Oh, thank you. hands Elena a glass, but drops it and quickly catches it. :Elena: Nice save. :Damon: I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time. :Elena: Earlier, did you mean...Katherine? :Damon: Mm-hmm. :Elena: How did she die? :Damon: In a fire. Tragic fire. :Elena: Recently? :Damon: It seems like it was yesterday. :Elena: What was she like? :Damon: She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive. :Elena: So which one of you dated her first? :Damon: Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you. :Elena: Why do you say that? :Damon: Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable. :Elena: You saw that? :Damon: Am I wrong? :Elena: I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore. :Damon: So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da. :Elena: Some things could matter again. :Damon: Maybe. But...seems a little unrealistic to me. :Elena: I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too. :Bonnie: Hey. Need some help? :Damon: Sure, why not? living room. :Caroline: Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox. :Stefan: That's a really nice scarf. :Caroline: Mm. Thank you, it's new. :Stefan: Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off? :Caroline: Oh, I can't. :Stefan: Why not? You ok? :Caroline: Um...All I know is that I can't take it off. :Damon: What are you two kids talking about? :Stefan: I was just commenting on her scarf. :Damon: Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help? :Caroline: Does it look like I do dishes? :Damon: For me? :Caroline: Hmm...I don't think so. :Damon: (Damon compels her.) Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen. :Caroline: You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen. :Damon: Great. leaves. :Stefan: They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to. :Damon: Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking. :Stefan: All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go. :Damon: That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me. bedroom. :Elena: Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun. :Stefan: Hmm. That makes one of us. :Elena: Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be... puts his finger to Elena's lips then touches her cheek before he kisses her. Stefan drops Elena's text book on the floor to get it out of the way so he can get closer to Elena's body she pushes him on the bed and straddles him Stefan has a hard time trying to get the bear off the bed. Elena removes her shirt by sitting up once she does Stefan slides his hand up her body. When he removes his shirt, he turns into Damon. Elena screams. She wakes up, it was a nightmare. There's a crow at the window. Salvatore Boarding House bedroom. He is writing in his diary. :Stefan: There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her? opens a box and pulls out a necklace. Outside Mystic Falls High School football game. :Elena: Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey. :Stefan: What happened? No more cheerleader? :Elena: I quit. I'm a quitter. :Stefan: No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but...I, uh, I wanted you to have this. opens up a box with the necklace. Elena takes it out. :Elena: Oh, my God, it's beautiful. :Stefan: It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for...good luck. :Elena: Is that rose that I smell? :Stefan: No, it's, uh...it's an herb. It's nice, huh? :Elena: I love it. helps Elena put on the necklace. :Stefan: And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good. :Elena: We're a pair. I quit, you start. :Stefan: Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out. kisses him. :Caroline: And you're not in uniform because... night now. People are tailgating and cheering for the team. :Tanner: Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! (Boos from the crowd.) But that is about to change. (Cheering.) We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore! :Tyler: This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here. :Tanner: That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you...Your Timberwolves are hungry. walks up to Vicki. :Vicki: Hey, babe. What's wrong? :Tyler: Nothing. :Tanner: And the central high lions are what's for dinner! :Tyler: Is that Jeremy? :Vicki: Wait, no! Ty! No. Leave him alone. :Tyler: Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done. strikes him. The two boys begin to fight. :Vicki: Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop! grabs Tyler's wrist. :Stefan: Hey, he's down! Enough! punches Stefan, but sees that it has no effect on Stefan. He looks scared. grabs a broken glass bottle and strikes at Tyler, who moves out of the way and he cuts Stefan's hand instead. :Elena: Jeremy, no! :Matt: Tyler, knock it off! Stop! hand is bleeding :Elena: What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding. :Jeremy: I'm fine! :Elena: Yeah, you smell fine. :Jeremy: Just stop, ok? :Matt: Come on, man. Come on. :Elena: Oh, my God, your hand. closes his palm and puts his hand behind his back. :Stefan: No, no, no, it's fine. :Elena: Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on! grabs his hand and opens his palm, but she sees the scar is completely gone. :Elena: But...I saw it, it was... :Stefan: He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine. :Elena: No, no, no. I...I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was... :Stefan: It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game. on the Football field. :Caroline: Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki? :Bonnie: Hey! Where you been? :Elena: Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response? :Bonnie: Of course. What is it? :Elena: The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction... :Bonnie: You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over. :Elena: No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or... :Bonnie: It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about...8, 14, 22. :Elena: Yeah? :Bonnie: When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it... :Elena: And what? :Bonnie: It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like. goes to her car. :Elena: You scared me. What are you doing here? :Damon: I'm hiding from Caroline. :Elena: And why is that? :Damon: I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen. :Elena: That could be a sign. :Damon: Well, she's awfully young. :Elena: Not much younger than you are. :Damon: I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy. :Elena: Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me. :Damon: Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention. :Elena: Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say. :Damon: You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you. :Elena: Really? :Damon: Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me. :Elena: Excuse me? :Damon: I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now...You want to kiss me. strikes him. :Elena: What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight...I am not Katherine. Later. :Matt: You gonna be able to play? :Stefan: Oh, yeah, I'm good. :Matt: Uh, what you did back there...you had Jeremy's back. :Stefan: Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him. :Matt: I know. This week at practice I was a dick. :Stefan: Had your reasons. :Matt: No excuse. (Matt holds out his hand, Stefan shakes it.) Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you. is in the corner. He claps for Stefan. :Damon: Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!" :Stefan: Not tonight. I'm done with you. :Damon: Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess...vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it? :Stefan: Does it matter? :Damon: Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just...eat her. :Stefan: No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon. :Damon: No? :Stefan: Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be. :Damon: Who's pretending? :Stefan: Then kill me. :Damon: Well, I'm...I'm tempted. :Stefan: No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity. :Tanner: Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play! :Damon: If that's my humanity...then what's this? kills Tanner. :Tanner: Aah! :Stefan: No! :Damon: Anyone, anytime, any place. locker room. :Tyler: Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer. :Matt: Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you. :Tyler: What's your problem? :Matt: What's my...You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother. :Tyler: Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass. Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team. :Matt: This was over the line. Even for you. discovers Tanner's body. :Matt: Somebody help! police arrived. Bonnie looks at the scene. She looks at the license plate "BLDG 8", the immatriculation's car is "FHT 14" and on the ground, the number 22. Bonnie is afraid. football field. Jeremy is sitting by the bleachers. Vicki comes up to him. :Vicki: It wasn't just for the drugs. the parking lot. :Elena: What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town? :Stefan: I don't know. I don't know. :Elena: I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it. :Stefan: I'm fine. I'm fine, ok? We're fine. That's what matters. embrace. Salvatore Boarding House bedroom. He's writing in his diary. :Stefan: I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped. Gilbert Residence is in Elena's bedroom. Elena is sleeping. Damon gently caresses her face. Elena wakes up, puts her diary on the bedside table and turns off the lamp. Damon is gone. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One